


Corruption is the Most Interesting Form of Flattery

by Yungjiho



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Corruption, Drinking, M/M, Piercings, Smut, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungjiho/pseuds/Yungjiho
Summary: Good, obedient church boy Minsoo.Bad, intimidating, cool kid Changhyun.Changhyun made it his goal to corrupt his innocent classmate Minsoo in all the right ways, but didn't expect to like what he created so much.





	1. Playing with your food

"Come hang out with me." Changhyun ordered lightly, chuckling as he started towards the door while Minsoo was scrambling to put his books together and shove them into his backpack. Because it's not everyday that an intimidating, mysterious cool kid invites you to keep him company.

This all began a few days ago when he started noticing Minsoo more and more, little by little. He wasn't exactly a 'loser', he was just a quiet pure kid who mostly kept to himself. And Changhyun wasn't your conventional cool kid. He only had a few friend-like acquaintances at their school but a whole different group outside of it. Changhyun, aside from their uniforms of course, wore black more often than not and dressed in street fashion as did his friends. He seemed much older than he was, especially since he found interest in things like art, music, piercings, and tattoos. Minsoo on the other hand, you couldn't say the same about. He was boring, normal, and blended in well, which in society isn't usually considered a bad thing. But Changhyun thought so.

Minsoo had always thought Changhyun was cool, for lack of better words (and also because he doesn't want to embarrass himself by using any others). He hadn't taken extra time to pick him out or anything in fear that he'd notice, but he was always aware of his loud presence in class when he decided to show up, and his excitable banter in the hallways as he leaves the school. Minsoo snuck looks at him when he knew he was safe because, well who wouldn't? But it was times like these where he wished he had more self control. Changhyun had just stepped out of his last class for the day when Minsoo looked up to grab what books he needed out of his locker, noticing him. He glanced in his direction absent-mindedly, not realizing Changhyun was already looking at him until their eyes met and it took him an extra 2 or 3 seconds to look away, down at the stack of textbooks his arm was wrapped around. As he added the last one he grabbed to the pile, a body stopped beside him and tapped the top textbook. "You sure work hard, don't you?" A low voice teased in anything but a harmful way. Minsoo looked up and was met with the same eyes. He said nothing, this was the first time they had ever 'talked', Changhyun smirking at him and continuing down the hall. Had he began to notice all of the small looks and glances and decided to tease him? Did Changhyun assumed he liked him? It took this long for Minsoo to react to the other, turning his head around to watch Changhyun leave.

Another instance of their new interaction, taking place the day before he was invited to hang out with Changhyun, was when a folded up piece of coloured paper was slipped onto his desk in their second period class. He looked to his right, down the row of desks at the back of the class and spotted Changhyun fiddling with a black pen over the same coloured paper. A pang of excitement struck Minsoo as he picked up the paper and quietly pulled it's tabs apart to see what Changhyun wrote. He flattened it down on his desk; it read "Are you bored?" Truthfully, he was. Out of his entire course, this class always dragged on the longest. So he wrote down his reply of "Yeah." with his stock blue pen neatly beside the others writing. He liked seeing the differences of their writing styles, how his was straight and neat while Changhyun's was slightly slanted and still neat, but appeared hurried. And after folding it back up he passed it down and the kids passed it to a now slouching Changhyun. Minsoo tried not to anticipate the papers return so obviously but he could barely keep his sight aligned with the teacher at the front of the class, he absolutely couldn't pay attention, and he immediately looked down when he felt it hit the side of his hand. He opened it. "Draw me a picture." it read. He couldn't really draw all that well, but also didn't know if Changhyun could draw well either, so decided not to feel nervous about it and more or less scribbled down the first thing that came to mind. It was a lotus, and he even shaded the leaves at the base to give it detail. The small smile that appeared upon his face signified his completion and felt good about his send off, secretly peeking next to him to gauge Changhyun's reaction. When the other smiled, a surely unexpected feeling of satisfaction blossomed in him that had him clearing his throat to push it all back down and chill out. But then Changhyun got up and left the class, spurring confusion in him because he got no reply back in the form of that colourful paper. The bell that was supposed to end class seemed late that day, or maybe that was just because Minsoo had never wanted to follow anyone out more.


	2. The abandoned canvas

The first thing Minsoo noticed was how much colder the air was then this morning when it hit his face. The second, was how Changhyun's layered black hair rustled in the gentle wind, swiping across the side of his face as he nuzzled into the baggy black hoodie he was wearing, hiding his hands inside the front pouch. It accentuated his figure since he was weighing down all the fabric and coaxed Minsoo's eyes to take a look, instead reading the band name on the back of his pullover. He hasn't heard of them of course, but has seen Changhyun wear this sweater often, so he figures he'd try to remember it if it ended up being his favourite band. Minsoo watched Changhyun shiver a little.

Minsoo followed a few steps behind Changhyun as they made their way off the schools property together until, to his surprise, Changhyun glanced back over his shoulder and walked slower so that he could be beside him. "Do you have to be home soon or anything?" Minsoo still couldn't get over how low his voice actually was.

"N-no, I have time." He replied timidly. Changhyun nodded down coolly a few times in acknowledgment. It was harder for Minsoo to steal looks at the other now so he settled for looking down at his shoes, sharing a small smile with no one but himself because of the fact that Changhyun was a little shorter than him, that he didn't really have to try to find out. After a few minutes of walking in the direction opposite of downtown and even all of the major residential areas, Minsoo started to get a little too curious to keep quiet, breathing hot air into his hands before asking Changhyun where they were going. Changhyun looked up at him and smirked.

"You'll see~" He moved closer to Minsoo and nudged him with his elbow. "It wouldn't be much of a secret if I just outright told you, you know? I wanna stay mysterious." Minsoo nodded because, fair enough, he'd follow him to almost anywhere anyway. "Unless you want to get to know me." And with those words, he perked up, suddenly at full attention. What was that supposed to mean? Changhyun could see the deer-caught-in-headlights look he wore on his face and laughed it off, pacing himself a little quicker ahead of Minsoo again. "Come on, it's just a little further."

Approaching a wooded area, Minsoo had to put in a little more effort to keep up with Changhyun. They seemed to travel through the thicket for about five or ten minutes before coming up on an opening, having to push lush branches of young trees and big bushes from their path. Before them stood a medium, run down building that must be completely abandoned, though aside from it's unusual placement in an inhabited area catching Minsoo's eye, what made them widen was the beautiful, colourful pieces of art littering the walls. He was stuck standing there, left to assume that they were all the works of Changhyun; this intimidating, lawless boy who decided to welcome him into his life in one way or another. He wondered what this place meant to him, but was pulled out of his trance by the other chuckling. "It's cool, huh?" Changhyun asked. Despite the condition of the old building, lively vines were crawling their way up the rails and over the stairs of the entry way, budding small pink flowers every foot or so. They had loose green hairs stemming from them and the hue was so deep it came close to matching the dark wooden colour of whatever parts of the walls were unpainted. Minsoo's eyes followed them up to notice that the door had new hardware on it, a dark brass handle that Changhyun must have replaced when he first found the property.

"How long have you been coming here?" Minsoo asked, forgetting to direct his question to the boy because of how interested he was.

"About a year or two." Minsoo thought about how nice it must be to have this space all to yourself. He wondered about what Changhyun ran away from every time he came here while he took a few more steps towards the house. There were two small but healthy trees beside the house that looked freshly planted, their bases beginning to become covered with small loose shrubs and long grass. It looks soft, like a perfect place to sit. "When they grow up, i'm thinking of hanging a hammock from 'em." Changhyun says jokingly, though Minsoo thought that wouldn't be a bad idea. Changhyun walked towards the stairs and leaned against the door frame after opening the thick wooden slab, plugging in a small lamp for extra light. Minsoo didn't notice, but Changhyun wore a smile as he watched Minsoo study everything up, take the lost visual in. He almost chuckled because he knew exactly where his eyes kept flicking to, and he felt proud. "You gonna come in any time soon or..?" Changhyun called out to Minsoo brightly, the other shaking his head a little and smiling with a "oh, y-yeah of course" as he walked towards him hurriedly. Changhyun fell past the doorframe with Minsoo right behind him and entered. "Close the door behind you okay? Just in case anyone feels like exploring." He nods and closes it gently, turning around to see Changhyun had already sat down near the lamp. Minsoo carefully wandered towards him and wiped a spot on the floor before sitting across from him. 

"Wow, it's really clean in here." Minsoo brought up, running his palm thoughtfully along the floor. 

"I try, it's no fun getting all dirty when you've come out to play." Changhyun replies with a hint of amusement. He took off his backpack and started to pull something out of it, all the while Minsoo still hasn't really responded because he was too busy trying to determine if that explanation had a double meaning or not. He was a little dumbfounded, would Changhyun even really mean something like that? "So. If you were at home right now, what would you be doing?" Changhyun asks, looking up at the other after pulling out a sketchbook, pencil, and a few markers.

"I'd prooobably be studying right now, you could have guessed that though, right?" Minsoo laugh softly as Changhyun begins to sketch something out, focusing on it while paying attention to him as well.

"Not necessarily, you never know what a person is like outside of work or school, when they don't have to worry about the facade they hold up. For all I know, you could be fooling us all with that quiet personality of yours." Changhyun smiles down into his sketchbook when Minsoo scoffs, laughing a little afterwards.

"I guess you're right, that makes sense. But don't worry I can assure you I'm pretty regular." Changhyun draws out a humoured 'ahhh' in acknowledgment before scribbling down the last few pencil marks he needed to give himself the proper guide for when he adds colour and outlining. Minsoo takes the time to inspect the inside of the abandoned house, glancing behind himself at the closed door. His eyes linger there and soon fall to the space beneath it, thinking about how out of the norm this is for him. Moving on to the small but warm looking couch along the next wall, there was a small side table that complimented it well, especially with the pile of papers on it that were anything but neat. The furniture resided under a medium sized window. The natural light falling in from the darkening sky made the image look like a movie scene, usually artificially created. Minsoo lets out a little sigh as he moves on.

"I'm sorry if you're bored, i'm almost finished this, then we can have fun." Minsoo's cheeks threatened to heat up but he willed it away, pushing down any impure thoughts that almost made it into his head about the way Changhyun said that.

"N-no i'm not bored! I like looking around, this place is really cool. I think its great that you keep everything in such good condition. It's like a second home." Minsoo feels lame.

"That it is! I love it." Changhyun stops colouring for a moment to itch a scratch on his arm, cocking his head to look at his sketchbook page before putting the cap back on his marker, deciding what he drew was finished before looking up at Minsoo. He was still staring at the unfamiliar things around them making it a little easier for Changhyun to notice how his dress shirt was buttoned up all the way, to the very last one, while his had the first three open. And it was little things like that fueling his fire to make Minsoo bad. "Let's go outside, I want you to do something."

Minsoo snapped his attention back to Changhyun in full, looking a little alarmed. "M-me?" Changhyun nodded, packing up his things while simultaneously pulling something out of his pocket but it was covered by him standing up.

"Yeah. I was going to tag what I just drew on a space I've been needing to fill on the wall but...I think it would be a lot cooler if you did." Changhyun passed Minsoo, who was getting up to follow him, both boys stepping down the stairs into an even colder outside than earlier. "It's here." Changhyun points to a clear patch near the window. "Let's make it quick since it's starting to get dark. Have you ever used spray paint before?" There was a long silence before Minsoo shook his head as a no and they both laughed. "I guess I 'could have guessed' that too right?" Minsoo scratched the back of his head smiling cause, as a matter of fact, yeah. "You can draw anything." Changhyun offered. Minsoo stepped a little closer to the building that had a collection of paint cans on the ground against the wall, a quirky smirk on his face as he contemplated what colour he should use. The wall was already a combination of mostly green and black, so he thought blue and yellow would look pretty alright. Although hesitantly, he picked up the can of spray paint and stared at the nozzle.

"Can I..can I really d-do this?" Minsoo's expression was bright.

"You have my full permission." Changhyun assures, a small smile encouraging him. Minsoo faces back to the wall and decides that he'll paint the only thing he really knows how to properly, slightly puzzled over how big to make it and what colour to use first. But he decides on blue, since it's stronger, kneeling down to start. His first spray made him jump a little and Changhyun laughed at him, making him drop his head momentarily before going back to it, a huge smile appearing on his face. "You know you're committing a crime right now?" Changhyun slyly brings up after he finished the outline of his piece. Minsoo sort of froze and sat down on one of his thighs, looking back at Changhyun worried all of a sudden.

"Maybe I shouldn't have even-"

"I was just bugging you Minsoo, i'm sorry. Finish it!" Changhyun gave his support, though still chuckling to himself quietly. He was so innocent. He didn't even know what 'it' was yet, but after a few minutes, when Minsoo sprayed on the last few finishing touches with the other colour, he stood up, bending over to straighten his pants and brush the crushed leaves off his knees, exposing what it was.

This was Minsoo's first time breaking the law, the act somehow...exhilarating, in a way. It could have been because Changhyun was with him, but when he looked at the spot he tagged and saw that it actually looked really cool, a strange and discreet sense of pride welled up in his chest. As he was about to turn around to ask the others opinion, he felt a pair of strong hands grab his wrists, spin him around and push him back against the chilled outside wall of the building. The can of spray paint dropped to the ground and Changhyun allowed almost no space between them, his face dangerously close to the others. Minsoo felt the heat radiate off his body, and how each finger was so firmly pressed into his skin, almost holding his breathe instead of breathing shallowly like he began to. Changhyun smirked. "A lotus?" He looks him up and down. "That's so pure of you." Minsoo's breath hitches because of the low, teasing voice he's forced to hear and he looks away from the other, too flustered too look at him anymore. Changhyun slid his hand up Minsoo's wrist slowly and pushed what he took out of his pocket earlier into his palm, lacing their fingers together afterwards. He squeezed his hand, squishing the item between both of their palms as he leaned in just a little closer. "It's pretty.." He whispered lowly into Minsoo's ear. Minsoo squeezed Changhyun's hand back and knit his eyebrows slightly, his other hand also fisting before Changhyun decided to step away, pulling his hands from Minsoo. "We should go, let the paint dry." He said as he spun around on his heel and leisurely walked towards the thicket again. Minsoo tried to gather himself as quickly as possibly, letting his wrists come down slowly as he looked down at his art. The paint had dripped a little bit because he used too much of it, this was all too much. And then at the item on the ground that fell from their hands, it was the piece of paper they passed to each other in class, the one he drew a small lotus on. Except Changhyun drew a plethora of other flowers around his. 

Who knew such beauty was hidden through the trees, but he couldn't help but feel like it's too good to be true.


	3. Unexpected makeover

They keep coming back to him. He can't stop thinking of what happened the night before every time he sees Changhyun; thoughts of the other pressing him against the wall, restraining his arms. It's something he's never ever thought about before, with anyone. And it's not like it's easy for him to reject, they're in the same class and all. To be frank, Minsoo was excited to see Changhyun because he wondered if he'd bring anything up. But when he entered class and saw his seat empty, he couldn't lie about being a bit disappointed.

It was fine. He was probably just going to be late! Minsoo kept positive, going from looking out the window to Changhyun's seat, void of the friends that would usually hang out near it. Class was about to start, so he'll be a little more patient. This was normal, I guess he just wasn't used to noticing his presence. But why was it bothering him? It shouldn't, they've only hung out once. Somehow, he can't help himself when becoming curious of Changhyun's whereabouts. I mean, it's a nice change from having empty, factual thoughts that have never failed to distract him from living his life to the fullest since that's all he's know for almost his entire life. you know how it goes; school, study, eat, sleep, repeat. So Minsoo surprised himself when he rose from his desk mid-class, garnering the attention of the teacher at the front of the room due to his creaky chair that just didn't know how to work with him. A few other students turned around in their seats to look at him too, standing next to his desk while he slowly put his backpack on.

"Minsoo, where do you think you're going?"

"U-uhh, I, I have to run to the bathroom." It was a terrible excuse and he sounded unsure as hell but he rushed out of the classroom just as the teacher was about to call him out on it. He felt like an idiot and immediately worried about the repercussion of his actions tomorrow when he comes back to class as soon as he shut the door behind him. But what's done is done, he can't just walk back in because that'll make him look like an even bigger idiot. Minsoo sighs as he takes careful steps towards the back door of the school, mind swimming with 'what ifs'. It's getting him a little paranoid so he rests his forehead on the thick back door that he felt took forever to get to. That is, until he heard footsteps that had him rushing out of them, only to be stopped in his tracks just a few feet ahead, almost tripping over the uneven concrete. He squeezed his eyes shut because shit, he was caught. It must be a teacher who somehow knew he was going to ditch class, or had to step out for a smoke and he just had terrible timing, but his ears perked up once a familiar, low voice rumbled out a 'hey'. Minsoo gasped quietly, his head shooting up to see Changhyun standing there with his hands casually tucked in the pockets of his tight beige jeans, looking at him almost expressionlessly. Minsoo lets out a sigh of relief rather than tension this time, and tips his head back for a second to calm his heart down, dropping it a moment after. He hears Changhyun chuckle lightly and he loved how it sounded right now.

"Wanna come over?" Changhyun offers. Minsoo makes eye contact with him and suddenly can't bring himself to answer.

"You w-want, y-you want me to, uhh-"

"Did you have other plans?" Changhyun raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"N-no!"

"Then i'm flattered you'd skip school just for me." He teases, and Minsoo's cheeks heat up for two reasons. One was from the affirmation that yeah, he just ditched class, and two, whether he can admit it or not, it was all for Changhyun. 

They make it off school property and take a street to get to Changhyun's place that happened to be in a popular area, riddled with lively warm lights. The two walking down it together must have looked awkward, they were the opitome of opposites. Minsoo in his clean, sleek school uniform while Changhyun was dressed in a baggy black and red plaid that wasn't buttoned with a black jacket over it. Minsoo realized this the first time they walked next to each other. But still, despite everything, Changhyun placed so much interest in him and it just...made him think. He couldn't read him. "So, um...Changhyun..." Minsoo slows his walking pace, Changhyun copying him. "Why were you there? I mean, how did you know I would come out?" Changhyun shrugs.

"I had a feeling. You didn't say much on our walk back last night so I figured you'd wanna talk today." Minsoo wished he could have held up a conversation, he was just so flustered. His stomach growled.

"Well can you blame me?" Minsoo said under his breath. Changhyun laughs to prove that he was heard and nudges him playfully.

"C'mon."

As the boys chat about their day, Minsoo slowly stops paying as close attention and loses it into the food stands they're passing. He would give anything to eat right now, he could basically feel his stomach chomping away at itself at this point, so he forced himself to politely interrupt Changhyun. He was fine with it, and seemed uninterested so he waited outside while Minsoo stepped into one of the many street food tents to get what he has been so deliciously smelling. His mouth watered as he was paying the lady behind the table and he took the time to look around at the mostly filled tables, noticing the couples. They all looked so comfortable eating and laughing together, sometimes even stealing cute looks from one another. He wondered what type of guy Changhyun would be in a relationship judging by what he knows about him. Hmm. Maybe he should get Changhyun food too. He thought about it pretty hard as he was handed his, feeling so satisfied with the warmth it gave off onto the palm of his hand. It was only street food but it was easily appreciated when it was cold outside, he thinks Changhyun would think so too. So he bought another tray, waited, and came out of the tent to see the other still in the same spot, only looking down at his shoes while kicking around some small rocks. He looks really good, Minsoo couldn't help but use this opportunity to eye him up and down. It was cool to think that Changhyun was waiting for him. He stepped towards him and held the food out to Changhyun right under his face so that the amazing smell would fill his nostrils too, making him jump and his head shoot up to look at Minsoo. He's never seen him smile this big.

"It's for me?!" Changhyun asks excitedly, it was cute.

Minsoo smiles and nods. "It's kind of cold outside so, I thought this would be nice!"

"Thank you!" Changhyun uses the small poker resting on the edge of the tray to pop a piece of the food in his mouth before taking it, now talking with a mouth full of honey butter fried rice cake. "But you know, we could have just shared. That way you could've stood closer to me, right?" It made Minsoo smile again and look down at his food bashfully. Damn, he should've done that, but really, how could he have. He was too shy and Changhyun still intimidated him. The other stepped even closer to him and brought his hand to rest on the side of Minsoo's upper arm. "Thank you." His voice coming out more quietly, more serious sounding. Minsoo looks up at him. 

"Y-you're welcome!" 

Changhyun quickly pushes his hand between Minsoo's and his body to wrap around his arm and link them together. "You gonna feed me one?" Changhyun...wants to be fed? 

"Oh, sure!" Minsoo uses his free arm to pick up the poker from his own tray and pushes it into a piece of rice cake, looking up at Changhyun, who's looking down at the food expectantly. His eyes follow it cutely as Minsoo moves it closer to his mouth, and when he opens it his eyes flick up to meet with Minsoo's, closing his lips around the stick to pull off the food. There's something about the way Changhyun looked just then..."Do you..want another one of mine?" Minsoo asks. For some reason he felt like it was a daring question, like he shouldn't be asking it as if to overstep something, but that makes no sense because it's literally just food. All Changhyun replies with is a short "mhm" and watched Minsoo pick up another piece. This time, he lets his tongue come out slightly to guide the rice cake into his mouth, eyes downward to show off his long eyelashes. Minsoo almost holds his breath when Changhyun's tongue comes back out to lick over a drop of the sweet sauce Minsoo didn't even notice fall off his bottom lip and proceed to chew his food.

"So good." Changhyun mutters lowly, starting to focus on his own food just in time for it to click that he was eating it sensually on purpose. Why was Changhyun making him feel like this? "My place is close, just up there." Changhyun points to a decent sized apartment building with overgrowth all over the courtyard before the entrance, it looking like a place he'd enjoy. They soon passed the area with empty trays in hand and Changhyun let them both in the front doors, queuing the elevator to pick them up.

"What floor are you on?" Minsoo asked curiously because he couldn't wait to find out. He lived on the second floor in a quaint, small 'apartment' if you could call it that, so this place already looked more modern and nice. Still homey though.

"Ten, you'll love the view." They get in the elevator and ride it up, walking down the hall until they reached Changhyun's door, unlocking with his code and opening it. Minsoo was definitely more nervous than anything, but also interested. When they entered they kicked off their shoes and stepped into the living area, amazingly decorated with black, white, and green decor. He had a sleek black couch with different shades of green pillows with a large tv and ps4 across from it on a media stand, and a pretty tropical plant that had a few gold stones in the almost black soil beside the stand. There was a large, furry area rug thrown under a glass coffee table with a few pencils on it in the middle of the 'living area' and the large balcony let in enough light to perfectly illuminate the dark hardwood of the apartment and reflect off the dark cabinets in the kitchenette area to his left. Minsoo was blown away, his place was absolutely beautiful. "Nice huh?"

"Yeah! It's really nice in here! Did you do all this decorating yourself?"

"Mostly!" Changhyun drops his bag at the foot of the couch and Minsoo does the same. "So, now that we're home I've been meaning to ask you something." Changhyun proposes, sitting on the couch and urging Minsoo to follow. He does, but welcomes a pang of nervousness into his stomach.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I actually had an ulterior motif bringing you to my apartment." Changhyun admits, looking right at Minsoo. His stomach did a flip before he became hyper aware everything around him. How soft the couch they were sitting on was, how comfortable the rug felt, how hard Changhyun seemed to stare at him, and lastly, where the exit was.

"You did?" Minsoo replied in the smallest voice he could unfortunately muster.

"How do you feel about change?"

"Change? Minsoo cocks an eyebrow, his question not taking him to where he thought this was going. 

"Yeah, like regarding yourself. Have you ever though about changing you appearance?"

Minsoo takes a moment to think about how to answer honestly. This might have all fallen in place too conveniently for him. "Um, a few times. I don't necessarily feel uncomfortable about what I wear but I wonder sometimes what it would be like to be different." 

"Different?" Changhyun wears a small smile. 

Minsoo nods. "Not as..." He looks down at himself. "Normal."

"I can show you what that's like." There's a short gap of silence between them before Changhyun speaks again. "If you'll trust me, we can make you over." Minsoo hasn't heard something like that in a long time. But he's also a little puzzled as to why he's hearing it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters I think you'd look really good with blonde hair."

"Blonde?!" Minsoo looks up at his bangs, bringing a hand up to touch his dark hair, smiling at the thought. "I've never pictured myself blonde before.."

"Wanna try it out? I can bleach your hair for you." Changhyun offered in a friendly tone.

"Oh wow." Minsoo laughs, a little exasperated. "You'd do it for me?"

"Yeah! I have a lot of experience and I won't even overcharge you!" Minsoo laughs again before sighing lightly.

"I mean...yeah. Sure. What the hell, let's do it!" Changhyun smiles widely and gets up, disappearing down the hall to grab a bleaching kit from the bathroom that he always keeps as a spare and beckons Minsoo to him, pulling a towel off the door. Minsoo gets up and exhales, straightening out the creases in his jeans while walking towards Changhyun. He looked a little worried and the other picked up on that. He pushed the towel against Minsoo's chest. 

"Do you wanna take some time to think about it?" He offers. I guess this is a big deal for Minsoo, though Changhyun has been messing with his hair for years now.

Minsoo takes the towel from Changhyun and starts to unbutton his white dress shirt. He'd hate for any kind of chemical smell to cling to it. "No i'm good. I'm actually kind of excited."

"Good! So first of all, circle that around your collar, we wouldn't want to make a mess all over your t-shirt." Minsoo does as he's told, making sure no part of his collar is exposed and sits on the closed toilet seat after they both entered to watch Changhyun lay several ingredients out. "What i'm going to do after bleaching is tone it, which basically just takes the brassy and yellow tones out of your hair. The bleach might sting a bit here and there so just sit tight!" Changhyun started mixing the necessary ingredients together after putting on thin plastic gloves and moved close toward Minsoo, standing in front of him. "And after, I have this really nice conditioner I'll let you have, it'll be like we never damaged your hair at all!"

"O-oh thanks!" Minsoo shivered when the cold bleach was applied to the first spot. He only felt it a little bit on his scalp, but Changhyun's gloved hand parting and running through his hair was...nice. "I'm actually really looking foreword to seeing what I'll look like. I feel like it won't even be me." He laughs his nerves off.

"Oh no it'll still be you, but way hotter." Changhyun admits. He took Minsoo's silence into consideration. "Yeah, I just called you hot." It's like he read his mind of 'holy shit'.

"You really think that?" Minsoo asked quietly.

"Mhm." Minsoo cringed a little bit when Changhyun playfully pulled his hair a little and chuckled, the other smiling up at him. "How does it feel, is it hurting anywhere?" By this time, he's covered more than half of Minsoo's head with bleach, him shaking his head in response. He finishes up quickly since he's done this a lot and honestly it's way easier to do on another person and crouches in front of Minsoo. "We're done. We'll have to wait about twenty five to thirty minutes but we'll keep checking on it, it might get uncomfortable."

"It's okay! I don't mind. I probably look stupid though right?"

"You bet. But not for long." Changhyun laughs and stands up. "Want me to get you anything?"

"Just a drink maybe if that's okay?"

"Water?" Minsoo nods and watches Changhyun leave, taking off his gloves in the process. The bleach smells terrible and he's trying not to breath so regularly but that's proving to be easier said than done, stuck with coping by squeezing his hands on his thighs. It was distracting at least. Changhyun came back in not much later and handed him a tall cup of water, sitting down on the floor next to him to wait. "How willing would you be to go shopping with me?" Minsoo kind of chokes a bit on the water he was trying to sip at the question.

"Me? You sure?"

"Well obviously, i'm asking you to your face aren't I?" Minsoo half smiles.

"I just...why do you suddenly want to hang out with me so much?" Minsoo asks, a question that has been nagging at the back of his head for the past few days.

"Why not?"

"I didn't think i'm the type of person you'd talk to."

"Oh no, you're definitely my type. Plus, I've always done what I want. Who's to say I can't befriend the innocent church boy of the class?" Minsoo's eyes widen.

"Is that what everyone calls me?!" He exclaims, spilling a few drops of water on himself. Changhyun just about dies of laughter, putting his hand on Minsoo's shoulder to stop him from moving so much.

"Is that not what you are?" Changhyun teases, getting up and bending over Minsoo, putting both of his hands on his knees. The close proximity of the other forces Minsoo to lean back and shut up. He couldn't really deny being innocent and it would sound suggestive if he did. He'd basically die of embarrassment. 

"I'm n-not a church boy, I just go to church.."

"So you're innocent then?" Changhyun's smirk seems so devilish to Minsoo right now. He just wants to, to, push him off. 

"I-I-" One of Changhyun's hands leave his knee and rests on the side of neck, his eyes dragging up to his hair.

"Lets get you washed up." Changhyun all of a sudden pulls away and turns around to throw the empty packets he used for the bleach into the garbage and clears off the sink for Minsoo, who took a second to stand up. He bent over the porcelain, holding the towel around his collar while Changhyun turned the water on to a decent temperature and moved his head under it, shielding Minsoo's face carefully as he thoroughly washed all of the bleach out before using his shampoo. Minsoo was delighted at the fresh smell and glad that he didn't have to be picky with what he chose to use. Changhyun then massaged another substance into his hair which he assumed was the toner he mentioned, this part not smelling as good. It was weird and kind of tingled his scalp. "You're hair was already a pretty light shade of brown so I don't think we'll have to wait long for this to work." Changhyun informs needlessly because really, Minsoo has no idea about this anyway. But it still does feel like forever to him, only because he really can't wait to see his drastic new look. After Changhyun is finished washing step two out, he puts some of the really good conditioner in Minsoo's hair and washed that out as well, clapping his hands to signify that everything is finally done. "Alriiiiight!" Changhyun said excitedly, reaching for another towel to throw over Minsoo's head. Minsoo straightens up and gives him the one around his neck and uses the new one to run through and over his hair, drying what he can and messing it around. When he feels like it's sufficient enough, no longer being able to fend off his curiosity, he pulls the towel off of his head and is met with a straight faced, jaw dropped Changhyun, instantly worrying him. 

"W-what, oh god does it look bad?!"

"No, holy shit Minsoo, you look so good." Changhyun compliments outwardly. Minsoo's eyes widen and he steps closer to the other to get a look at himself in the bathroom mirror, his jaw dropping as well. 

"Oh my..." Minsoo looks over at Changhyun again who still looks just as surprised as he now is, staring back at the mirror. He brings a hand up to run his fingers through it, although hesitantly, tilting his head and checking himself out to try to get used to the look, really. What he doesn't know though, is that it's teasing Changhyun, because he really likes how it looks on him. 

"Do you like it?" He fights to asks stably, and Minsoo nods. 

"I do, I love it."


End file.
